Les tourments du sable
by iriahime
Summary: Gaara revient à Konoha pour suivre un entraînement spécial donné par Tsunade. Sa rencontre avec Nami, une jeune ninja douée d'empathie va tout changer. C'est une romance avec Gaara (et bientôt d'autres romances également) mais il y a aussi de l'action !
1. Rencontre des coeurs blessés

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre des coeurs blessés**

Sakura se baladait dans Konoha avec Nami, comme elle le faisait si souvent. Nami est une jeune ninja tout comme elle. Elle fait partie d'une autre équipe mais elles sont devenues amies lors d'une mission qu'elles ont faite en commun.

C'est une très jolie jeune femme à la peau claire. Elle a un corps élancé et athlétique du à son entraînement de ninja. Elle a de grands yeux bleus pleins de vitalité et son visage ovale est encadré des cheveux noirs courts et raides.

Sakura avait beaucoup d'admiration pour Nami. Elle avait beaucoup de talents et était une ninja très douée. Son pouvoir est l'empathie, c'est un don naturel chez elle qui lui permet de ressentir les émotions des autres et de transmettre les émotions qu'elle veut. C'est un grand atout qui s'est révélé bien utile, notamment pour calmer Naruto qui, lors d'une mission a faillit tuer ses adversaires en laissant Kyuubi prendre le dessus. La colère l'avait emporté et il avait perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi.  
Shikamaru avait immobilisé Naruto et Nami avait pu l'apaiser en lui transmettant des images positives.  
Ce jour là, tout a faillit basculer…

Pour l'heure ils essayaient d'oublier cet incident et profitaient du calme de Konoha.  
Lors de cette belle journée Sakura était venue chercher Nami. Plus qu'une amie, elle était devenue sa confidente. Sakura lui racontait ses angoisses, ses peurs mais aussi ses bonheurs. Nami savait si bien la comprendre. Mais c'était aussi une fille pleine de joie de vivre et très amusante.  
Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, Nami avait décidé de taquiner Sakura comme à son habitude.  
- Allez avoues que tu le trouves séduisant Naruto, lui lança t elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Non mais ça va pas non! On parle de Naruto là et il est tout sauf séduisant, dit Sakura avec de grandes grimaces et en faisant semblant de vomir.  
- Pourtant tu rêves même de lui la nuit petite coquine.  
- Quoi! C'était un cauchemar! C'est différent d'un rêve il me semble. Et puis Naruto est un idiot, comment quelqu'un peut il lui trouver quoi que ce soit!  
- Menteuse! Répliqua Nami.  
- Bonjour. Dit une voix dans leur dos qui les fit sursauter.  
- Gaara? Mais que fais tu là? s'étonna Sakura. Gaara s'était approché d'elles sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent. Il se tenait droit face à elle avec son visage si froid et son regard perçant.  
- Je viens voir l'hokage. Elle m'a demandé de venir pour être sure que j'ai réussit à maîtriser Shukaku.  
- Shukaku? demanda Nami.  
Gaara regarda pour la première fois Nami et plongea ses yeux perçant dans les siens. Nami eut une impression bizarre, elle avait du mal à cerner l'individu qui lui faisait face et un grand mystère semblait émaner de lui.  
- Oui Shukaku est le démon qui a été scellé en Gaara, tout comme Kyuubi est en Naruto. Répondit Sakura.  
Nami ne réagit pas. Elle regardait fixement Gaara et semblait hypnotisée.  
Gaara finit par détourner les talons en leur lançant un «Je suis attendu». Et il partit.

Nami? Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Sakura.  
- Hum oui ça va, répondit elle toujours aussi songeuse. Ce Gaara est étrange, une impression très bizarre émane de lui.  
- Oh c'est normal tu sais. Au début il était notre ennemi. Naruto s'est battu contre lui et a gagné. Depuis Gaara a changé et est devenu un allié. Il a eu une vie difficile et est plutôt introverti.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était avec Tsunade sama.  
- Naruto, fais des efforts et vois la vérité en face. Tu es imprévisible, Kakashi le dit d'ailleurs très souvent. Seulement avec Kyuubi en toi tu ne dois pas faire n'importe quoi. Ca peut être dangereux pour nous tous.  
- C'était un tout petit incident mais rien de grave voyons! Dit Naruto avec son air «sur de lui» et boudeur.  
Tsunade fronça les sourcils en signe de reproche et le jeune ninja se reprit.  
- Il n'y a rien de drôle Naruto! Si tu ne te maîtrises pas tes camarades risquent de payer les dégâts! Oui je sais, tu ne veux pas leur faire de mal mais rends toi compte que quand Kyuubi prend le dessus tu peux venir à faire des choses que tu ne souhaites pas.  
Naruto fuyait son regard. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais cette idée lui était insupportable.

On entendit frapper à la porte et l'on fit entrer le visiteur. Gaara entra dans la pièce sous le regard ahurit de Naruto.  
- Gaara? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, répondit Tsunade sama. Je me suis dit que peut être cet entraînement spécial pouvait servir à Gaara également et que le fait d'avoir un compagnon allait t'encourager un peu.

Les 2 garçons se jaugèrent. Naruto était content de ne pas être le seul à devoir suivre cet entraînement.  
- Très bien nous allons pouvoir commencer. Alors dans cet exercice il s'agit donc de maîtriser les démons qui sont en vous. Vous devez donc faire appel à eux mais sans leur laisser le contrôle de vos corps, c'est bien compris?  
- Oui! Répondirent-ils en chœur.  
- Alors pour commencer je veux que vous malaxiez le chakra du démon.

Gaara ferma les yeux et automatiquement on pouvait ressentir le puissant chakra de Shukaku.  
Naruto quant à lui, essayait de se concentrer mais finit par faire une grimace tellement il était contracté sans que quoique ce soit se passait.  
Tsunade sama fit une moue et dit:  
- Bon je m'en doutais, Naruto tu es encore très loin du compte. Gaara, n'a aucun problème pour cet exercice basique alors que toi, tu dois encore être dans une situation délicate pour le faire. Bon je n'ai pas envi de perdre du temps alors j'ai fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Elle sortit de la pièce, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Nami.  
La jeune ninja semblait surprise de se retrouver là.

Nami va aider Naruto à faire appel à Kyuubi en lui transmettant de la colère. Ne t'inquiètes pas Nami, le but de l'exercice est de forcer Naruto à contrôler Kyuubi mais je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de dérapages, dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
Nami hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Très bien, Gaara tu pourras recommencer l'exercice pendant que Nami commence son jutsu. Allez y!  
Gaara concentra le chakra automatiquement ce qui troubla Nami. Cette puissance qui s'émanait de lui la troublait beaucoup et elle resta figée à le regarder.  
- Heu, Nami. Nami! Tu m'aurais pas oublié là? demanda Naruto à voix basse.  
- Pardon! Dit Nami avant de commencer.

Elle savait que cet inconnu la troublait mais elle avait un travail à faire. Elle fit le vide en elle tout d'abord pour retrouver la paix intérieure. Ensuite elle regarda Naruto et lança son jutsu sur lui. Elle lui communiqua la colère pour énerver le garçon et le pousser à faire appel à Kyuubi.  
Naruto se contracta et grimaça. Ca avait marché, on pouvait désormais ressentir le chakra du démon émaner de lui.

Très bien. Maintenant je vous demande d'augmenter le flux de chakra et de l'intensifier.  
Le flux de chakra explosa du côté de Gaara. Le jeune garçon restait néanmoins impassible, les yeux toujours clos et le visage serein.  
Cela déconcentra Nami qui n'était pas habituer à côtoyer des ninja avec autant de pouvoir. Elle réussit à se maîtriser et intensifia les images de son jutsu.  
Naruto réagit face à ce déferlement et son chakra s'intensifia. On commençait à percevoir sa transformation physique. Ses canines se sont allongées et ses griffes firent de même.

STOP! Cria Tsunade. Ca ne va pas du tout Naruto. J'ai demandé d'intensifier le chakra et pas d'emprunter les pouvoirs du démon! Tsunade était contrariée, elle voulait pousser le jeune garçon à travailler sérieusement.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
- Oui?  
- Tsunade sama, un visiteur est là pour vous.  
- Très bien on va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Naruto je veux que tu réfléchisses à l'importance de ces séances.  
Naruto hocha la tête et Tsunade sortit de la pièce.

Naruto, loin d'être abattu interpella les 2 autres.  
- Bon on va se manger un ramen maintenant!  
- Non merci, j'ai à faire, répondit Gaara. Naruto était coupé dans son élan.  
- Et toi Nami chan? demanda t il sans se démonter.  
- Non merci Naruto, peut être une autre fois.  
- Mouais, grogna Naruto.

Nami se baladait seule dans Konoha. Elle pensait à Gaara. Qui était il? Pourquoi avait elle cette impression si étrange? Elle revoyait le garçon aux cheveux rouge se concentrer et faire exploser son chakra.  
Elle se sentait hypnotiser par son regard.

Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse Nami. C'était Neji qui s'entraînait non loin de là sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte.  
- Oh, rien du tout Neji, dit elle en accompagnant sa parole d'un geste de la main.  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Tu es plutôt du genre bout en train et là je te sens préoccupée. Quelque chose ne va pas?  
Neji était un très bon ami de Nami. Ils étaient devenus très complices depuis un petit moment. Elle décida de lui dire la raison de son tourment.  
- Et bien, connais tu un garçon dénommé Gaara?  
- Oh oui, on a fait sa connaissance lors de l'examen chuunin. Il vient du village de Suna no Kuni et il utilise le sable comme bon lui semble. On a eu un terrible affrontement avec lui mais il a changé à présent. C'est un très bon allié maintenant. Pourquoi cette question Nami chan?  
- Et bien je viens de le rencontrer aujourd'hui et je me sens bizarre.  
- Que veux tu dire par là?  
- Je ne sais pas moi-même mais c'est une impression étrange. Il me perturbe et m'intrigue à la fois.  
- Oui c'est quelqu'un d'atypique c'est certain, répondit Neji en souriant.  
- Oui je vois. Excuses moi Neji je vais te laisser maintenant.  
- D'accord.

Nami continua sa balade avec les mêmes questions dans la tête. Elle avait en plus une irrépressible envie de voir. Elle finit par décider de retrouver Gaara pour essayer de le comprendre.  
Au bout d'un certain temps à courir les rues elle finit par retrouver le jeune rouquin qui s'était installé sur le toit d'une maison. Nami l'observait à distance pour ne pas se faire repérer.  
Elle ne pouvait le voir que de dos ce qui la frustra. Elle décida alors d'utiliser ses dons pour essayer de comprendre le jeune homme.  
Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Rapidement elle ressentit des choses.  
Le tourment de son passé malheureux, le vide et la solitude qu'il subit tous les jours.  
Elle le ressentait si fort qu'elle en fut très triste et très troublée. Elle eu envi de réconforter le jeune homme et de le prendre dans ses bras.  
Mais ce n'était en rien de la pitié. Elle ressentait également que le vide s'estompait de plus en plus mais qu'il faisait encore parti de lui intégralement.  
Ce garçon la touchait réellement, elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Elle aussi souffrait parfois de ce vide. Elle était orpheline et son don faisait parfois peur aux autres. Ils avaient peur qu'elle lise leurs pensées alors qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner des sentiments.

Elle ouvrit les yeux guidée par une irrépressible envie de regarder le jeune homme. Elle sursauta quand elle vit que celui-ci la regardait. Elle se sentit honteuse d'être surprise comme cela et s'enfuit par instinct.  
Elle fut vite stoppée par un mur de sable qui s'est dressé devant elle en une fraction de seconde.

pourquoi m'espionnais-tu? demanda le garçon. Il était sur ses gardes.  
- Je… je ne t'espionnais pas!  
- Menteuse! Alors que faisais-tu là?  
Nami voulut s'enfuir une nouvelle fois mais le jeune rouquin la saisit par le poignet tout en la perçant du regard.  
Nami ne put s'empêcher de faire fonctionner son don. Elle ressentait la méfiance de Gaara. Elle sut qu'il fut malmené quand il était petit. Elle ressentit également la rage de Shukaku en lui. Elle sentit le remord de Gaara d'avoir été avide de sang. Cela lui fit peur et lui serra le cœur également.  
- Que cherchais tu? Dis le moi!  
- Rien… non.  
Elle se débattait. Elle voyait même des images provenant de l'esprit de Gaara. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle le voyait enfant. Elle voyait sa douleur, ses larmes.  
Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle voyait la souffrance qu'il causait aux autres pour se venger.  
- Non! Ce n'était pas ta faute! Cria-t-elle.  
- Quoi? Que dis tu? Demanda Gaara incrédule.  
Elle voyait toujours des images qui la tourmentaient. La soif de sang du monstre. Son désir d'exister même en tuant.  
- Non! Ce n'était pas toi! Cria-t-elle à nouveau.  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- C'était Shukaku! Tu n'es pas un monstre!  
A présent elle le regardait, ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes et de tristesse.

Gaara était tétanisé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme. Il lâcha son étreinte et elle s'échappa. Lui, il resta là, debout, seul.

Cette nuit, Nami fit des cauchemars terrifiants. Elle rêva du Gaara enfant. De la douleur qu'il éprouvait. De la solitude injuste qu'il a vécut. De sa vengeance en tuant ses agresseurs.  
Elle hurla et se réveilla en nage.  
Elle respirait difficilement et se mit à pleurer.

Gaara…

Pourquoi as tu subis tout ça? Tu étais devenu ce monstre à cause du rejet que tu as enduré. Ta famille et tes camarades, tous t'ont rejetés!

Elle alla à sa fenêtre prendre l'air pour se calmer. Elle observa une minute le paysage lorsqu'elle vit l'objet de ses tourments qui l'observait ce l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre.  
Elle n'eu pas peur. Elle fixa son regard pendant quelques instants. Puis elle s'élança du haut de la fenêtre pour atterrir sur une grosse branche de l'arbre.  
Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était en simple chemise de nuit. Celle-ci ne cachait rien de ses longues jambes élancées. Elle avança sur la branche en direction du jeune homme en face d'elle. Elle s'arrêta à 1 mètre de lui.

Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi. Es tu capable de lire dans les pensées?  
- Non je ne peux habituellement que ressentir les émotions des autres.  
- Habituellement?  
- Oui dans ton cas ce fut un peu différent. Elle s'arrêta un moment. J'ai vu des images te concernant. Des images qui expliquent tes émotions.  
- Qu'as-tu vu?  
- Des images de ton enfance. Elle baissa les yeux pour la première fois.  
- Alors tu es triste pour moi?  
- Oui. J'ai ressenti ta douleur et ça m'a blessé. Elle avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.  
- Ne sois pas triste, ça ne te concerne pas.  
Cette fois c'est sur son visage qu'elle lut comme dans un livre ouvert. Il mentait.  
Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Personne ne l'avait touché ainsi. Elle le savait.  
Puis elle s'approcha tout près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Son cœur battait la chamade mais elle le serra tout contre elle. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle et elle n'avait pas peur.  
Dans cette étreinte elle se sentit bien. Elle sentit que c'était sa place.  
Gaara était tout d'abord resté pétrifié puis se laissa aller dans ses nouvelles sensations et enlaça Nami comme elle le faisait.  
Nami ressentit un grand bonheur. Le sien et celui du cœur de Gaara.

Désormais il ne sera plus jamais seul. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour lui. Une personne qui le comprenne et qui l'aime.

* * *

J'espère que ce récit vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me contacter pour me donner votre avis, me donner quelques conseils ou alors des idées pour une suite!  
Ah oui j'aimerai préciser le moment de l'action. Pour moi j'ai situé celle-ci après (attention au SPOILER) les 3 ans où Naruto était partit. J'ai un peu modifié du coup l'histoire de l'auteur pour intercaler mon histoire. Naruto est donc revenu mais ne sont pas encore à la recherche de Sasuke. 


	2. Le grondement du sable

**Chapitre 2: Le grondement du sable**

La fin de la nuit ne fut que tendresse et caresses. Deux êtres s'étaient trouvés et ils profitaient maintenant de la douceur et de la chaleur de l'autre. Ils finirent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Nami.

Le lendemain lors de l'entraînement de Naruto et Gaara, Nami participa à nouveau pour aider Naruto. Nami et Gaara agirent avec sérieux pour ne pas gêner le cours et surtout pour garder secret leurs sentiments afin de ne pas mêler les autres à cette histoire qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Très bien nous allons donc commencer, dit Tsunade sama. Je vous rappelle que le but de l'exercice est de contrôler le démon scellé en vous. Vous devez apprendre à vous servir de sa force tout en gardant le contrôle de votre corps et de votre esprit. Nami, tu sais ce que tu dois faire?  
- Oui Hokage sama, acquiesça Nami.  
- Alors commencez!

Comme la veille Gaara fut immédiatement entouré du chakra de Shukaki en gardant une concentration impeccable.  
Nami ne fut pas troublée cette fois. Gaara n'était plus un inconnu pour elle. Elle se concentra également sur Naruto et lui transmit de la colère.  
Naruto réagit bien au jutsu de la jeune ninja et l'on pouvait sentir le chakra de Kyuubi l'envahir.  
Les deux garçons se concentrèrent tout d'abord pour augmenter au fur et à mesure le flux de chakra.

Très bien! Maintenant augmentez encore le flux, qu'il s'intensifie. Oui très bien comme ça! Nami augmente la puissance de ton jutsu pour aider Naruto. Voilà. Et maintenant… humm… bon je vais devoir le faire moi-même, pesta l'hokage.  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Hokage sama! dit une voix du coin de la salle.  
- Ah! Vous êtes en retard Kakashi kun. J'allais devoir vous remplacer. Bon, les enfants à présent, Kakashi kun va vous attaquer et vous devrez riposter grâce aux pouvoirs du démon. Pour commencer les attaques seront légères, mais il s'agit pour vous de réagir rapidement. Allez y Kakashi kun!

Immédiatement Kakashi lança simultanément plusieurs kunaïs sur Gaara et Naruto puis se déplaça rapidement vers un autre coin de la pièce. Gaara ne se servit pas du sable pour les bloquer mais il esquiva les kunaïs en quelques gestes.  
Naruto eu plus de mal à esquiver. Il savait qu'il devait se servir de la puissance de Kyuubi pour augmenter sa rapidité et non de ses autres capacités. Il se déplaçait pour éviter tous les kunaïs que Kakashi lui lançait, mais celui-ci augmentait la rapidité des attaques et Naruto eu bientôt du mal à réagir rapidement.

Naruto vit un kunaï foncer droit sur lui et il l'esquiva comme il le faisait depuis un moment déjà. Seulement en se déplaçant il n'avait pas pensé à Nami qui se trouvait maintenant dans la trajectoire du kunaï.  
Nami ne pouvait le savoir car elle avait les yeux fermés, concentrée sur son jutsu qu'elle maintenait depuis le début.  
Naruto eut très peur pour la jolie ninja et cela lui donna une grande force soudaine. Il bougea à une vitesse extraordinaire et se jeta sur Nami juste à temps. Une fraction de seconde plus tard et Nami aurait été gravement blessée. Elle ne comprenait pas se qui s'était passée. Elle regardait Naruto de ses grands yeux bleus azur qui exprimait la surprise et son incompréhension. Elle vit ensuite le kunaï qui était planté dans l'épaule de Naruto et comprit ce qui s'était passé.

Tu vas bien Nami? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal? lui demanda Naruto.  
- Bien sur que non c'est toi qui es blessé! S'écria-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
- Ce n'est rien ça! Dit-il pour la rassurer.  
- Naruto va vite à l'infirmerie pour le moment, dit Kakashi.  
- L'infirmerie? Pouah, mais j'en n'ai pas besoin j'ai jamais été aussi bien! Dit Naruto en faisant le pitre, mais en gesticulant il raviva la douleur et poussa un cri.  
- Arrête de faire l'idiot et obéis à ton sensei! Lui ordonna Tsunade sama.

Naruto partit, accompagné de Nami et de Kakashi. Gaara resta seul dans la salle d'entraînement, un regard noir sur son visage et une rage qui montait dans son cœur.  
Il libéra le sable qu'il transportait toujours avec lui et enveloppa le premier objet qu'il trouva de son sable. Le visage glacial, il tendit le bras et dit en serrant son poing:

«Sabaku sousou!»

Et son sarcophage du désert pulvérisa la tablette en bois prit au piège.

A l'infirmerie, Naruto faisait le fanfaron et donnait du fil à retordre aux infirmières. Pendant ce temps Nami discutait avec Kakashi.  
- Nami, il se passe quelque chose avec Gaara? Lui demanda son sensei.  
- Non pas du tout pourquoi dites vous ça? répondit-elle en rougissant.  
- Juste après l'incident j'ai senti que Gaara était contrarié. J'ai lu dans son regard sa soif de sang comme lorsqu'il était notre ennemi. Tu sais, pour moi c'est encore quelqu'un d'imprévisible. C'est pourquoi je m'inquiète.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Gaara aurait eu de quoi être en colère, répondit-elle sans le regarder.  
- Très bien Nami. Je voulais juste clarifier les choses.

Nami fut un peu surprise de cette conversation. Elle n'avait rien remarqué, mais il faut dire qu'elle était préoccupée par la situation sur le moment.  
Elle décida donc d'essayer de retrouver Gaara pour parler avec lui.

Neji s'entraînait comme à son habitude lorsqu'il aperçut Gaara qui passait non loin de là. En le voyant il repensa à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la veille. En effet sa conversation avec Nami l'avait quand même perturbé et il avait voulu s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Seulement une fois non loin de chez a jeune femme il la vit perché sur un arbre. Il voulut l'interpeller pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, mais c'est à ce moment qu'il vit Gaara à côté d'elle. Il la vit lui caresser la joue et l'enlacer.  
Cette scène l'avait perturbé. Il tenait beaucoup à Nami, un peu comme un grand frère, mais la savoir amoureuse de Gaara l'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Il voulait en parler avec Gaara mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.  
- Hey, Gaara! Ca te dirait de venir t'entraîner avec moi?  
- Pourquoi pas, répond le jeune rouquin.

Neji s'entraînait au lancer de kunaïs mais puisqu'il avait maintenant un partenaire il se dit qu'il serait plus intéressant de demander à Gaara de lui lancer des attaques de sable qu'il esquiverait grâce au byakugan.  
Ils commencèrent donc cet exercice. Gaara envoya plusieurs rafales de sable assez rapidement et Neji, qui avait activé son byakugan commença à esquiver les attaques très facilement.  
- Au fait Gaara, je t'ai vu hier soir chez Nami.  
Gaara était stupéfait d'entendre ça. Cette remarque le mit mal à l'aise et il augmenta la fréquence des rafales.  
«Kaiten!»

Neji tourna sur lui-même et put repousser toutes les attaques en même temps.  
- Ouah, ça t'a énervé? Demanda Neji. Et bien tant pis, ça ne me plait pas que tu tournes autour de Nami. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi.  
- Ca ne te regarde pas! Hurla Gaara. Mêle toi de tes affaires!  
- Non, je tiens à elle et tu es dangereux.  
- Non! Elle n'est pas à toi!

«Sabaku Kyuu!» Et une vague de sable s'abattit sur Neji qui fut prisonnier du tombeau du désert de Gaara.  
Neji sentit la pression du sable sur lui mais ne put s'en détacher. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Il luttait de toutes ses forces mais cela ne servait à rien. Il n'arrivait même pas à parler pour calmer le jeune Rouquin.

STOP Gaara! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais bon sang!  
Le crie provenait de Sakura qui accourait vers le pauvre Neji.  
Gaara arrêta son jutsu et Sakura réceptionna Neji dans ses bras.  
- Neji? Neji! Est-ce que tu m'entends? Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.  
- Sakura… murmura Neji.  
- Chut ne parles pas, tu n'en as pas la force.  
Puis elle fusilla Gaara du regard.  
- Pourquoi t'as fais ça! T'es devenu fou ou quoi! Tu aurai pu le tuer bordel!  
- Pardon, bafouilla Gaara avant de partir.  
- Tu peux te lever Neji? Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, accroches toi.

Gaara poursuivit sa route très perturbé. Pourquoi s'était-il emporté aussi vite? Et pourquoi les autres se conduisaient-ils ainsi avec lui?  
Il entendit une douce voix l'appeler.

Gaara. Je voulais te voir.  
C'était Nami qui l'avait retrouvé. Gaara était mal à l'aise, surtout après le dérapage qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant.  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Quand Gaara la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit que ce n'était pas un acte d'amour mais son désarroi qui l'avait poussé à l'enlacer.  
Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui demanda:  
- Est-ce que ça va?  
- … Il hocha simplement la tête.  
- Je viens te voir parce que Kakashi sensei m'a posé des questions à ton sujet. Il a ressenti de la colère en toi tout à l'heure lors de l'entraînement.  
Gaara ne répondit pas.  
- Il a peur que tu ne saches pas te maîtriser.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Ce changement d'attitude la perturba.  
- Heu… et bien je ne sais pas mais… - Ils sont tous contre moi ou quoi! Cria-t-il.  
Visiblement Gaara s'énervait et elle ne savait comment le calmer.  
- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça?  
- Fais chier! Dit Gaara en s'en allant vivement.  
- Gaara revient! Cria Nami mais sans succès. Le jeune homme était déjà parti.

Nami était désemparée. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Gaara avait agit ainsi. Qu'avait-elle fait de mal?  
Elle voulut s'isoler pour réfléchir et se réfugia dans un parc en bordure de la forêt. Elle s'assit près d'un arbre et prit ses jambes dans ses bras. Elle ne comprenait pas et regrettait de ne pas avoir utilisé son pouvoir pour mieux ressentir ce qu'il a en lui.

Salut Nami chan !  
Elle releva la tête et aperçut un jeune blondinet lui souriant avec les yeux rieurs.  
Elle sourit à Naruto.  
- Alors Nami chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?  
- Et bien je profite du soleil voyons ! Dit-elle se forçant à sourire. Et toi, comment se fait il que tu sois déjà sorti de l'infirmerie ?  
- Oh et bien c'était rien du tout, juste une petite coupure, dit le blondinet en riant et en tapotant le bandage qu'il avait à l'épaule.  
Puis il s'assit à côté de Nami.  
- Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupée Nami chan. Tu veux m'en parler ?  
Naruto avait prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux et regardait Nami de ses grands yeux bleus.

Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Elle lui souriait à nouveau.  
- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.  
- Oui je le sais.  
- Oh ! tu as une brindille dans les cheveux.  
- Ah bon ? Enlèves-la moi.  
Naruto s'approcha de Nami. Il était face à elle et se pencha pour mieux attraper la brindille.

Gaara regardait Nami assise près d'un arbre. Il savait qu'elle était déboussolée. Peut être qu'elle regrette se qu'il s'est passé entre eux. Ca le blessa encore plus de penser à ça.  
Il voulu la rejoindre mais c'est à ce moment là que Naruto arriva. Gaara senti la colère monter en lui. Qu'est-ce que Naruto voulait à Nami ?  
Il repensa à l'entraînement du matin. Il revit Nami dans les bras de Naruto lorsqu'il la sauva du kunaï perdu. Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été celui qui est intervenu. Et surtout il était jaloux du regard de surprise et de gratitude qu'elle posa sur Naruto quand il la sauva. Puis de l'inquiétude qu'il lut dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était blessé.  
Il serra son poing rien qu'en y repensant.  
Tout à coup ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il voyait maintenant Naruto penché sur Nami avec une main dans ses cheveux.

NON !

NON ! Ca ne peut être vrai !  
Naruto est en train d'embrasser Nami !  
La rage l'envahit complètement ! Cette image restait gravé dans sa tête. Ainsi, il avait eu raison. Nami lui avait menti ! Jamais elle ne pouvait l'aimer.  
Personne ne l'aimait de toute façon. Elle est comme les autres !

Il serra ses poings et hurla de rage. Nami et Naruto sursautèrent de surprise.  
- NARUTOOOOOOO ! JE VAIS TE TUER !  
Gaara fonçait sur Naruto le regard meurtrier et prêt à frapper. Sa force avait l'air monstrueuse.  
Nami et Naruto étaient incrédules. Ils restaient tétanisés sur place.  
Gaara arriva en un instant sur eux et frappa Naruto au visage de toutes ses forces. Naruto fut projeté à plus de 50 mètres et atterrit sur le tronc d'un arbre déracinant celui là. Mais déjà Gaara fonçait à nouveau sur lui en hurlant de rage.

* * *

Voilà pour cette suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'attends vos commentaires! 


	3. La bataille des démons

**Chapitre 3: La bataille des démons**

Nami était terrifiée. Elle regardait, tétanisée, Gaara frapper Naruto avec rage. Naruto ne réagissait pas, il était à moitié assommé par cette attaque.  
C'est alors qu'apparurent Sakura, Hinata et Neji. Ils restèrent près de Nami ne sachant que faire.  
Neji saisissant la situation, fonça pour secourir Naruto.

Enfin Nami chan qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda fermement Sakura.  
- Je ne sais pas, j'étais en train de discuter avec Naruto quand Gaara lui a foncé dessus et l'a rué de coups.  
Nami avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- Nami chan, dis nous pourquoi Gaara est dans cet état. Neji nous a raconté ce qu'il a vu hier soir. Il était près de chez toi et t'as vu avec Gaara., dit Hinata.  
Nami regarda Hinata, interloquée.  
- Il nous a vu?  
- Oui et justement je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gaara réagit aussi brusquement, reprit Sakura. Tout à l'heure, il a aussi agressé Neji. Je l'ai arrêté à temps et j'ai accompagné Neji à l'hôpital. C'est alors qu'il m'a tout raconté ainsi qu'à Hinata que j'avais prévenu. Gaara avait commencé à s'énerver contre lui lorsqu'il a parlé de toi.  
- Oh non… Nami pleurait maintenant. Je commence à comprendre. Il doit être jaloux.  
- Bon qu'importe, il faut vite réagir maintenant.

Neji cria à Gaara d'arrêter pendant qu'il essayait de s'interposer entre lui et Naruto. Avant qu'il n'ait pu les rejoindre, un mur de sable s'éleva devant lui.  
- Barres toi! C'est pas ton problème! Cria Gaara.  
- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça? Naruto est ton ami non?  
- Plus maintenant.

Ils avaient très peur, maintenant ils ne pouvaient même plus voir se qui se passait.  
- Gaara, enlèves ce mur qu'on puisse discuter! Cria Neji.  
- Ya pas à discuter mais si tu veux prendre la place de Naruto j'suis d'accord.  
Le ton de sa voix donnait des frissons aux autres.  
- Très bien, alors on va se battre, répondis Neji.

L'instant d'après le mur s'écroula et c'est des rafales de sable qui s'abattirent sur Neji.

«Byakugan!»

Ses veines ressortirent du contour de ses grands yeux blanc. Il se mit en position et frappa les rafales avec souplesse et rapidité.  
De l'autre côté, on voyait Gaara, bien droit, les bras croisés, qui regardait fixement Neji combattre ses rafales. Neji se défendait tant bien que mal mais les rafales se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes alors il dû passer aux choses sérieuses.

«Kaiten!»

Neji tourna sur lui-même à grande vitesse pour repousser automatiquement toutes les attaques.

Gaara, arrête! C'était Nami qui courait vers lui en pleurant.  
Mais dans sa rage il la repoussa violemment et elle fut projetée contre un arbre. Elle se cogna la tête et perdit connaissance.  
- Comment as-tu osé?  
Neji semblait plus énervé que jamais et s'était dangereusement rapproché de Gaara.

«Jyuken!»

Neji attaqua Gaara pour lui bloquer ses Tenketsu et ainsi arrêter le flux de chakra. Gaara recevait les coups sans réagir. Mais au bout d'un moment Neji comprit que ça n'avait aucun effet sur lui à cause de son armure de sable.  
Tout à coup Neji fut immobilisé au sol. Il regarda ses pieds pour essayer de comprendre et ceux-ci étaient recouverts de sable. L'instant d'après le sable propulsa le jeune Hyuuga contre un arbre la tête la première.

Sakura et Hinata accoururent vers Neji. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe et de sa bouche. Sakura appliqua immédiatement ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme et entreprit de le soigner tel que le lui avait enseigné Tsunade sama. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Peur d'une complication au cerveau qu'elle ne pu soigner.

Naruto remuait enfin et tentait de se relever. Il était salement amoché. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Nami dans les vapes ainsi que Neji.  
- Comment as-tu pu faire ça? Hurla-t-il à l'égard du rouquin. Nous sommes tous tes amis alors qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!  
- Tu me demandes ça alors que tu flirtes ouvertement avec Nami!  
- Idiot! Lança le blondinet. Nami est une amie et c'est tout si c'est ce qui te préoccupes!  
- Et tu crois que je vais gober ça! Je t'ai vu l'embrasser!  
Naruto était incrédule, il ne comprenait pas de quoi Gaara parlait.

Ca suffit tous les deux, la plaisanterie est finit.  
La voix provenait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux gris avec un masque sur le visage. Kakashi avait déjà relevé son bandeau et l'on pouvait voir son œil gauche rouge flamboyant.  
- Gaara soit raisonnable.  
- Toi aussi tu essayes de me séparer de Nami. Elle me l'a dit!  
- C'est faux, vos histoires ne concernent que vous.  
- MENTEUR!

«Sabaku kyuu!»

Une marée de sable déferla sur le jounin, mais celui-ci l'esquiva facilement grâce à son sharingan. Kakashi en esquiva plusieurs de suite et se mit à attaquer le rouquin. Il avait beau essayé de le frapper, le sable le protégeait.

Ca suffit Kakashi sensei.  
Le jounin regarda Naruto avec surprise.  
- Ce combat est le mien apparemment et si Gaara veut une leçon alors je la lui donnerai.  
Naruto paraissait sur de lui. Il arborait déjà le regard du renard niché en lui. Kakashi ne rétorqua rien en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours intervenir quand ça commencera à vraiment devenir dangereux.

Je t'attends imbécile! Lui cria Gaara.

Naruto était déjà entouré du flux de chakra rouge de Kyuubi. Sa colère montait à une vitesse fulgurante en lui. Il ne cessait de voir Nami et Neji tous deux inconscients.  
Naruto fonça sur Gaara et dû à son tour se battre contre le sable. Gaara le regardait faire, toujours immobile, les bras croisés.  
Naruto finit par être à son tour projeté au loin par une rafale qu'il n'avait pas vu. Il se releva aussitôt avec la rage dans ses yeux. Ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes. Ses canines s'allongèrent et l'on apercevait cette aura rouge en forme de renard autour de lui.  
Il tendit sa main droite et une sphère commença à se former au creux de celle-ci.

«Rasengan!»

Naruto bondit en avant vers Gaara. Celui-ci sourit, d'une manière démoniaque. Son bras droit se déforma en une patte gigantesque.  
La bataille des démons venait de commencer.

Naruto projeta son bras en avant pour frapper Gaara de plein fouet avec le rasengan. Le rouquin réceptionna ce coup avec son bras transformé.  
Le rasengan explosa entre les deux garçons les projetant dans des directions opposées. A peine relevé, ils foncèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. On pouvait lire une colère immense dans leurs yeux.  
Naruto prépara un coup de poing mais n'eut pas le temps de le lancer car il venait déjà d'être frappé par le bras immense de Shukaku. Il retomba sur ses pieds et s'élança une nouvelle fois.  
Cette fois ci il fit attention au bras déformé de Gaara et l'évita. Il arriva à la hauteur du rouquin en une fraction de seconde et le frappa au visage.  
Ce fut au tour de Gaara d'être projeté au loin, mais il se releva très vite pour repartir au combat. On pouvait malgré tout voir que sa protection de sable avait été endommagée sur sa joue.

Nami! Réveilles-toi. Vite!  
Nami ouvrit un œil et vit un jeune homme au dessus d'elle.  
- Allez c'est pas l'moment de faire la sieste! Et si c'est moi qui le dis, alors tu peux me croire!  
- Shikamaru san… - C'est bien, tu te souviens de mon nom. Allez debout, on va refaire la même chose qu'avec Naruto la dernière fois!  
Nami se souvint de la fameuse fois où Shikamaru et elle était parvenu à calmer Naruto qui était devenu incontrôlable.  
Elle se releva encore sonnée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu et hocha la tête en signa d'acquiescement.  
Shikamaru se mit en position pour lancer son jutsu.

«Kagemane no jutsu»

L'ombre de Shikamaru s'étendit à partir de ses pieds pour attraper Gaara et l'immobiliser.  
- Allez Nami! Lui lança-t-il.  
Nami se redressa et joignit ses deux mains pour réaliser son jutsu. Elle se concentra et projeta un sentiment de calme et de sérénité à Gaara.  
Cela ne suffit pas car même si Gaara ne pouvait pas bouger, il pouvait encore contrôler le sable. Une vague de sable avait envoyé Shikamaru valdinguer et Nami ne pû donc pas maintenir son jutsu suffisamment longtemps.

Pendant ce laps de temps Naruto n'avait pas abandonné et il attaqua une nouvelle fois Gaara avec son rasengan.  
Cette fois Gaara n'eut pas le temps de la contrer et le reçu de plein fouet dans le ventre.  
Il crachat du sang. Sa protection de sable n'avait pas suffit car le rasengan provoquait des dégâts internes. Avec la puissance de celui-ci l'armure de sable n'y pouvait rien.  
Gaara se releva plus furieux que jamais. Tout son côté droit se transforma en ce monstre qui occupe son corps.

Gaara poussa un cri de rage et fonça sur Naruto encore plus déterminé.

«Kage bunshin no jutsu!»

Et des dizaines de Naruto s'élancèrent vers le monstre qui s'élevait contre eux.  
Gaara les frappait les uns comme les autres avec la force du démon en lui. Un à un les clones s'évaporait et très vite il ne restait plus que le vrai Naruto.

Nami de son côté se sentait impuissante. Elle était torturée entre son amour pour Gaara et la peur qu'il éveillait maintenant en elle.  
Ses amis étaient impuissants face à lui. Seul Naruto pouvait réussir mais dans quel état allait-il revenir?  
Et Gaara? Allait-il être tué? Non, cette pensée lui était insupportable.  
Elle savait mieux que personne qui il était et ne pouvait accepter le fait que Shukaku ait pu reprendre le contrôle de son corps. De plus, tout était de sa faute, elle le savait.  
C'était donc à elle de régler ça.

Elle coura vers Gaara tandis que lui et Naruto s'apprêtaient à s'affronter à nouveau. Elle coura malgré le danger. Pour lui. Pour le sauver.  
Sakura l'avait vu courir et lui criait de ne pas y aller, que c'était de la folie. Mais Nami n'écoutait pas.

Elle leur cria d'arrêter de se battre. De tout son cœur elle hurlait.  
Par chance ils l'entendirent et stoppèrent net leur attaque.  
Nami enlaça le bras déformé de Gaara en pleurant. Il la regarda incrédule.  
- Arrête Gaara. Pourquoi fais-tu ça?  
Elle le regardait implorante avec ses grands yeux bleus.  
- Ce baiser… commença-t-il.  
- Mais quel baiser bon sang! Il n'y en a jamais eu!  
Un instant il fut déstabilisé. Mais de voir Nami dans cet état le blessa et il redevint lui-même. Shukaku était retourné tout au fond de lui.  
- Je t'ai vu avec Naruto et il s'est penché pour t'embrasser.  
Enfin Nami comprit de quoi il parlait.  
- Non, Gaara.  
Elle lui caressa la joue comme la nuit dernière. Et d'une voix pleine de tendresse reprit:  
- Non ce n'était pas du tout un baiser. C'est un bête quiproquo, c'est idiot.  
Elle se mit à lui sourire. Un beau sourire plein de joie et d'amour.  
- Gaara, il n'y a que toi qui fais battre mon cœur, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. J'aime tous les habitants de Konoha et pas seulement eux. Mais personne ne peut m'émouvoir comme toi. Personne tu m'entends?  
Il ne dit rien mais la regarda tendrement. Il savait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle amitié, il avait forcément mal interprété tout ce qu'il avait vu.  
- Pardon Nami, je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
Elle lui redressa la tête avec sa main et lui dit:  
- Jamais je ne te trahirai, jamais.  
De la détermination accompagnait son regard.  
- Je le sais maintenant, dit Gaara tout en enlaçant la jeune ninja.

Les autres les regardèrent en silence. Tout le monde avait comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils partirent en silence pour les laisser seuls. Ils parleraient de tout ça demain, rien n'est pressé.

Gaara et Nami restèrent seuls dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour réparer les blessures du jour.

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu! 


	4. Enlèvement

Bon voici le 4ème chapitre des tourments. Il fut plus difficile à écrire et je sens que la suite sera tout aussi difficile. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! 

Mee yah Merci pour ta critique! Par contre je ne suis pas d'accord, Gaara n'est en effet pas du genre à dire cela pour n'importe quoi. En général c'est un personnage froid puisque rien ne le touche vraiment. Mais là une personne arrive à le toucher vraiment et il perd son sang froid en croyant qu'on essaye de lui enlever cette personne. Et dans ce cas là je trouvais que ça collait bien:p

Allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Enlèvement**

Ce matin, Nami s'est réveillée dans les bras de Gaara. Elle regarda le jeune rouquin qui ne dormait pas, comme à son habitude. Il lui sourit ce qui la fit rougir car elle n'était pas habituée à voir le jeune garçon sourire. Oui, il était heureux maintenant mais on ne se refait pas et il restait tout de même un peu froid.Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux et l'embrassa tendrement. Gaara répondit à ce baiser tout en enlaçant Nami encore plus fort. Tout cela était encore bien nouveau pour eux.  
Puis la jeune femme se leva, elle avait demandé à Neji de s'entraîner avec elle et elle ne voulait surtout pas le faire attendre.  
Elle se leva et alla se doucher sous les yeux de son amant. Elle aimait son regard plus que tout. Pour beaucoup son regard était froid et inexpressif, mais pas pour elle. Elle savait lire dans ses yeux et elle adorait quand il la regardait aussi intensément.  
Lui adorait la regarder. Il lui trouvait une démarche gracieuse et envoûtante. Elle était pleine de vie et c'était ça qu'il aimait.  
Une fois qu'elle eut finit de se préparer elle revint embrasser Gaara pour lui dire au revoir. Il la retint par le bras pour la garder avec lui un peu plus longtemps mais elle finit par partir.

Nami profitait du beau temps, elle était radieuse ses derniers jours. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle passait tout son temps avec Gaara et elle était comblée. Le souvenir de sa bataille avec Naruto et les autres lui revint. Tout s'était finit calmement. Le lendemain Gaara avait présenté ses excuses à tous et il avait reprit l'entraînement avec Tsunade sama avec plus d'assiduité. En fait, il avait été surpris lui-même de la tournure qu'avaient prit les choses.  
Maintenant c'était du passé et tous avaient repris leurs activités normales.

Elle rejoignit Neji à la lisière de la forêt, leur emplacement préféré pour l'entraînement, mais le jeune Hyuuga n'était pas seul, Sakura était avec lui.

Salut Neji san, salut Sakura chan! Dit-elle avec un grand signe de la main.  
- Oh Nami chan, tu es là aussi?  
Sakura paraissait surprise.  
- Oui je devais m'entraîner avec Neji aujourd'hui. Et toi, que fais tu là de si bon matin?  
- Oh, et bien j'avais du mal à dormir alors j'ai préférée me balader. J'ai rencontré Neji et je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.  
- Comment ça si tout va bien? demanda Nami avec des gros yeux ronds. Mais sa blessure date d'il y a plus d'une semaine et on n'y voit plus rien!  
- Ah heu, oui mais il aurait pu y avoir des complications comme c'était à la tête!  
- Moi aussi j'te signale, dit Nami avec une moue dépitée.  
- … Bon je vais vous laisser vous entraîner!  
Puis Sakura repartit en courant.  
- Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui tu ne trouves pas Neji san?  
- On commence l'entraînement?  
- Oui, pardon Neji san.

Les deux amis redevinrent sérieux et commencèrent l'entraînement. Nami voulait améliorer sa technique au corps à corps et le jeune Hyuuga lui avait semblé parfait pour cela.  
Ils se mirent en position et Nami commença à esquiver les coups de Neji. La technique des Hyuuga est très particulière et spécifique à leur clan. C'était un entraînement parfait pour elle qui n'était pas très douée à ce niveau là.  
Elle observait Neji l'attaquer pour déterminer la meilleure façon de parer.

Tout à coup elle aperçut 4 shurikens foncer vers eux à toute vitesse. Neji qui n'avait pas activé son byakugan fut surprit et les évita au dernier moment. Seulement de l'autre côté, 2 shurikens reliés à un fil de fer très résistant l'emprisonnèrent en un instant. Nami cherchait où étaient les attaquants.  
Elle se retourna et vit un homme très grand et très costaud qui lui faisait face avec une espèce de lance dans les mains. Il lui asséna un coup à la tête et elle perdit connaissance.

Neji n'eut pas le temps de se détacher pour secourir Nami. Il la vit être frappée par un géant. Et ne put que crier.  
- Namiiiii! Lâchez-la ! Espèce de lâche venez vous battre!  
- Ah ah ah! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi gamin, répondit le géant. Ma mission c'était la fille.

Puis l'homme mit Nami sur son épaule et parti avec. Neji se débattait, il ne pouvait se défaire de ses liens.  
- Neji! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Il releva la tête et vit Sakura qui fonçait vers lui.  
- Vite Sakura, détaches-moi! Nami vient d'être enlevée il n'y a pas longtemps, il faut les rattraper!  
Sakura s'acharnait à couper les liens avec un kunaï mais le fil était solide. Quand elle y parvint, le jeune Hyuuga se releva aussitôt et fonça dans la direction prise par le ravisseur en criant à l'adresse de Sakura:  
- Préviens Tsunade sama, moi je les poursuit seul pour l'instant pour ne pas perdre leur trace!  
Sakura acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et partit prévenir Tsunade.

Quoi? Nami a été enlevée? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Tsunade interloquée.  
- Personne ne sait mais les faits sont là.  
- Très bien, il faut absolument la retrouver et découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Va appeler Shikamaru et Naruto.  
- D'accord!

La jeune kunoichi aux cheveux rose courut à la recherche de Shikamaru et de Naruto. Elle les trouva rapidement et les informa de la situation. Ils partirent ensemble retrouver Tsunade pour qu'elle leur attribue leurs rôles.  
Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Gaara qui, une fois averti, les suivit.

Gaara, que fais-tu là? demanda Tsunade sama.  
- Je ferai parti de l'équipe qui partira retrouver Nami.  
- C'est à moi de faire ce choix.  
- Non, je viendrai avec ou sans votre consentement.  
Tsunade comprit qu'il était vain de discuter et comme le temps était compté il fallait faire vite.

Alors je vous ai fait tous venir car nous ne connaissons rien des ravisseurs ni de leurs intention. Nous ne connaissons pas leur nombre ni leur force. On peut supposer sans trop de risques qu'ils ne sont pas plus de 4 car c'est rarement le cas pour une mission.  
Elle les observa un à un puis reprit.  
- Alors Shikamaru, Naruto et Gaara vous allez vous mettre en route pour rejoindre Neji. Avec un peu de chance il aura de nouvelles informations à vous transmettre et vous pourrez aviser après cela.  
- Et moi? s'enquit Sakura.  
- Non Sakura une équipe de 5 est trop nombreuse et sera donc ralentie.  
- Ils auront besoin de moi! Comme vous l'avez dit, nous ne savons pas combien ils sont. Et s'ils étaient plus de 4 alors l'équipe serait désavantagée. De plus, je suis la seule à avoir des jutsu de médecine et dans ce genre de mission, cela peut faire toute la différence.  
Tsunade la regarda un instant.  
- Très bien! Déclara-t-elle résolue. Je n'ai décidément pas le choix aujourd'hui. Sakura viendra avec vous.

Quelques instants plus tard ils se mirent tous en route pour rejoindre Neji. Sakura les précédait car elle seule connaissait la direction qu'avait prit le jeune ninja.  
Ils suivirent sa trace très facilement car le Hyuuga avait pensé à faire des marques sur les arbres pour les guider.  
Gaara était nerveux. Il avait du mal à garder patience parce qu'il avait peur pour Nami.

Nami reprit conscience sur l'épaule du géant. Elle était ballottée comme un fagot tandis que l'homme courait. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Deux autres ninjas les accompagnait: une fille et un garçon. Ils avaient des tenues rouge foncée et des bandeaux de ninja, mais elle ne reconnut pas le symbole qui s'y trouvait.  
- Le colis est réveillé, dis son porteur.  
- Ah, cognes la encore pour qu'elle nous foute la paix, déclara la fille.  
- Du calme Pree, rétorqua l'autre homme. On ne doit pas l'abîmer.  
- Qui êtes-vous bon sang et que me voulez-vous? Demanda Nami.  
- Tu le sauras en temps voulu.  
Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres réponses pour le moment et n'insista pas. Elle essayait tout de même de trouver une explication logique mais n'en trouvait pas.

De son côté Neji les suivait facilement grâce au byakugan mais il avait du mal à les rattraper. En effet, il devait souvent s'arrêter pour marquer son chemin ce qui le retardait beaucoup.  
Mais il finit par rattraper les ravisseurs qui s'étaient arrêtés. Il décida alors de ne pas agir en attendant l'arrivée des renforts. Il se posta non loin de là et observa.

Sakura, Gaara, Naruto et Shikamaru rejoignirent Neji peu de temps après.  
- Alors, quelle est la situation? demanda Shikamaru - Il y a 3 ennemis, 2 hommes et 1 femme. Ils font parti du pays du fer d'après leur bandeau. Nami est attachée et bâillonnée.  
- Le pays du fer? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, rétorqua Naruto.  
- C'est un pays éloigné et paisible d'après ce que Gai sensei nous en a dit. Ils sont assez effacés et donc très peu connus.  
- Mais pourquoi ces ninjas soit disant paisibles, sont venus jusqu'à Konoha pour kidnapper Nami? demanda Sakura.  
- Je n'en sais rien, je ne peux pas entendre leurs conversations, répondit Neji.

Les 5 ninjas se mirent à les observer tout en préparant leur riposte. Le premier homme, qui surveillait de près Nami, était un géant. Un homme très grand et très costaud. Le deuxième homme avait l'air inoffensif, on ne pouvait rien deviner de ses spécialités à son apparence, à part qu'il devait être leur leader. La femme était une vraie armurerie ambulante. Elle avait deux petits katanas accrochés à sa ceinture et une lance à la main.

Bon, écoutez moi, dit Shikamaru tandis que les autres le regardèrent en silence. Nous avons l'avantage du nombre, profitons en pour agir intelligemment. Nous ne connaissons quasiment rien de l'ennemi alors procédons avec logique.  
Il s'interrompit un instant.  
- Je pense pouvoir dire que la femme est la plus dangereuse. Elle est lourdement armée et doit donc être une experte. De ce fait, je la bloquerai d'emblée avec mon kage mane. Ensuite Naruto et Gaara vous attaquerez le balèze. Naruto a une bonne puissance avec son rasengan et pourra lui asséner des coups puissants. Gaara le couvrira avec son sable. Le deuxième homme n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'armes, pas même quelques kunaïs. Il a l'air d'être le moins dangereux mais je pense que ce doit être un expert en taijutsu. Neji tu t'en occuperas donc puisque tu as de bonnes techniques au corps à corps. Quant à toi Sakura, je te charge de libérer Nami pendant qu'on les retiendra. Mais attends un peu qu'on ait déjà la situation un peu en main.  
Puis Shikamaru les regarda tous un par un.  
- pas d'objections?  
- non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

L'homme qui semblait être le leader observait Nami. La jeune fille était calme et attendait passivement la suite des évènements.  
- Tara, Koun, préparez-vous on va repartir, dit-il à ses deux compagnons.

Le géant se releva mais la fille ne bougea pas.  
- Tara, tu es sourde? demanda sèchement le leader.  
Mais la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction. C'est alors qu'il vit le jeune ninja avec des cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval qui lui faisait face.  
La seconde suivante un jeune homme blond fonçait sur Koun avec une boule de chakra entre les mains.  
- Attention Milo! Lui cria Koun tandis qu'il esquivait le coup du blond.

Le leader regarda sur sa gauche et vit un homme aux long cheveux bruns et aux yeux blancs qui arrivait sur lui prêt à lui porter un coup.

Sakura observait donc la scène avec Gaara à ses côtés. Le rouquin n'avait pas besoin d'être sur le champ de bataille pour envoyer son sable jusque là.  
Naruto manqua le dénommé Koun avec son rasengan qui finit sur le tronc d'un arbre. Il bondit en arrière pour attaquer à nouveau le colosse. Il vit le poing énorme de son adversaire jaillir vers son visage mais au moment où il allait esquiver il vit le sable de Gaara qui était venu intercepter le coup à sa place.  
Naruto sourit, se sentant plus en confiance et il prépara lui aussi un coup de poing féroce pour son adversaire. Au moment de l'impact ce fut Naruto qui hurla de douleur. Il regarda le corps de celui-ci et vit qu'il avait changé de couleur à l'endroit où son poing l'a percuté. C'était comme s'il avait voulu donner un coup de poing dans une épaisse plaque de fer. Ca en avait la dureté et la couleur.  
Koun sourit à son tour en voyant l'air déconcerté du jeune garçon. Puis il le cogna à son tour de toute ses force, don poing s'étant lui aussi transformé en fer. Cette fois, le sable de Gaara n'y suffit pas et Naruto se retrouva projeté sous la puissance du coup.

De l'autre côté, Milo esquivait tous les coups de Neji avait une souplesse et une vitesse incroyable. On ne pouvait dire qui avait l'avantage. Puis Milo partit en direction de Shikamaru pour libérer Tara de son emprise. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour venir à bout de leurs adversaires. Mais Neji se mit sur son passage et il ne put pas aller plus loin. Alors le jeune homme s'accroupit et ramassa une brindille par terre. Il la serra dans sa main et la brindille se changea en aiguille de fer. Rapidement il la lança vers Shikamaru qui dut rompre son jutsu pour éviter d'être blessé.  
Immédiatement la fille l'attaqua avec sa lance à la main. Shikamaru était en position de faiblesse. Il réussit à arrêter Tara en bloquant sa lance mais qui allait gagner cette épreuve de force?

Neji continuait d'essayer de toucher Milo sur ses points de chakra mais sans succès. Puis il vit une ouverture dans la garde du jeune homme et attaqua de ce côté-là.  
Seulement, le jeune homme avait prévu cela et immobilisa sa main en bloquant le poignet et de son autre main il lui planta un poignard dans le ventre.  
Neji le regarda de surprise. Il n'avait pas de poignard il en était sur. Mais la douleur était bien réelle et son sang commençait à se déverser par terre.

Les autres virent impuissants, leur ami s'effondrer par terre, sa tunique déjà trempée de son sang.


	5. La situation se complique

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je voulais le faire plus long mais finalement il l'est suffisamment et je vais en laisser pour la suite. 

Mee Yah Nami ne peut pas lire dans l'esprit des gens. Elle ne peut que recevoir des émotions les concernant et surtout transmettre des sentiments spécifiques. J'expliquerai dans le prochain chapitre un peu mieux ses techniques. Je voulais le faire dans celui-ci, mais comme je l'ai dis, j'ai préféré le couper.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: La situation se complique**

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, Neji s'effondrait à terre, un kunaï planté dans sa poitrine. Sakura hurla en se dirigeant vers le jeune ninja blessé.

Milo avait sorti de nulle part d'autres kunaïs et s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau les ninjas de Konoha.  
Nami se concentra de toutes ses forces et envoya une de ses attaques à Milo pour l'empêcher de blesser ses amis. Elle hurla en lui envoyant une très forte sensation de douleur.  
Nami utilisait toujours ses techniques avec une combinaison de signes mais elle était attachée les mains dans le dos. Elle pouvait néanmoins envoyer cette attaque sans faire de signes mais cela lui demandait une grande concentration et beaucoup de chakra.

Son attaque réussit et Milo laissa tomber ses kunaïs pour mettre ses mains sur sa tête en criant tellement la douleur lui était insupportable. Sous les cris de leur chef, Pree et Koun préférèrent arrêter le combat et fuir en emportant Nami et Milo avec eux. Pree s'empara de Nami et Koun de son chef et ils partirent en vitesse en grimpant dans les arbres.  
Pree s'apprêtait à frapper Nami pour faire cesser son attaque mais la jeune fille s'écroula de fatigue dans ses bras. Milo avait du mal à récupérer, sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal.  
- Sale garce! Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça en étant attachée, ragea Milo. Elle est plus douée que les siens.

A l'arrière, les jeunes ninjas s'étaient regroupés autour de Sakura assise près de Neji, les deux mains au dessus de sa poitrine, utilisant un jutsu médical, sauf Gaara qui voulait continuer de les poursuivre et récupérer Nami.  
- Non Gaara, ce n'est pas le bon moment, lui dit Shikamaru. Il nous faut analyser ce qu'on a vu et se préparer à les rencontrer une nouvelle fois.  
- J'en ai rien à faire, brailla le jeune rouquin. Si on reste ici on va perdre leur trace et je ne la laisserai pas entre leurs mains.

La colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Il se tenait debout les poings serrés prêt à se battre.  
- Gaara n'a pas tout à fait tort, déclara Naruto. On est inutile en restant tous ensemble auprès de Neji. Et on risque en effet d'avoir beaucoup de mal à retrouver leur trace.  
Shikamaru réfléchit un instant puis dit:  
- D'accord, Sakura va continuer à soigner Neji ici et Naruto restera avec eux pour les protéger en cas d'attaque. J'irai donc avec Gaara suivre la trace de Nami.

Tous furent d'accord avec cette proposition et Gaara prit la tête en sautant de branche en branche dans la direction prise par les ennemis, suivi de Shikamaru.

Sakura paraissait terrorisée par la blessure de Neji. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et s'obstinait à utiliser ses techniques médicales. Naruto la regardait faire en silence. Il ne pouvait lui être d'aucune utilité.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura, je sais que tu réussiras, lui dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

La jeune kunoïchi ne répondit pas, imperturbable. Au bout d'un moment son visage s'éclaircit et elle dit à Naruto:  
- Ca y est, l'hémorragie est stabilisée, tu peux retirer le kunaï Naruto. Attention, fais le doucement, je ne voudrai pas que tu sectionnes d'autres veines.  
- Ok.

Naruto prit le kunaï en main et commença à le retirer lentement. Neji, qui était à moitié conscient se contracta un peu à cause de la douleur en grimaçant.  
- Ca va aller Neji, le plus dur est passé.

Une fois le kunaï complètement retiré, elle stoppa son jutsu et entreprit de retirer la tunique du jeune homme pour mieux voir la blessure. Puis, Sakura composa d'autres signes et une lueur rose apparue au creux de ses mains qu'elle remit devant la blessure.  
- Maintenant, j'applique une partie de mon chakra sur les plaies pour éviter les infections.

Peu de temps après, elle réalisa un troisième jutsu et expliqua qu'elle suturait la plaie. A la fin de ce traitement, elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue du blessé et lui dit:  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Neji, la blessure était nette et peu profonde. Heureusement, ça rentrait dans mes compétences et j'ai pu opérer sans courir trop de risque. Tu es un peu chaud, il va te falloir du repos après ses évènements.

Naruto arrangea quelques couvertures pour former une couchette pour le jeune Hyuga. Sakura et Naruto entreprirent de le coucher doucement. Neji grimaçait et transpirait beaucoup. Sakura posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et dit à Naruto:  
- Il est de plus en plus chaud, j'ai peur qu'il soit aussi malade, avec sa blessure il lui serait difficile de guérir. J'aurai peut être du l'amener directement à Tsunade sama, ajoute-t-elle le regard triste en se mordant la lèvre.  
- Sakura, tu as fais le bon choix. Si on l'avait amené directement à Tsunade sama, il aurait sûrement succombé à ses blessures durant le trajet. Je vais aller chercher de l'eau fraîche dans la source la plus proche. Restes avec lui, j'en n'aurai pas pour longtemps.  
Sakura hocha la tête d'un signe d'approbation et Naruto s'éloigna rapidement. Elle regarda le jeune Hyuga avec inquiétude. Il semblait mal en point et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Un peu plus loin, Nami reprenait conscience. Elle avait mal au crâne à cause de l'effort qu'elle avait du faire pour sauver ses amis, mais elle était toujours entre leurs mains. Elle pensa à Gaara, il était avec eux et elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle avait surtout peur qu'il soit blessé car les adversaires avaient l'air fort et plein de surprise.  
- Salut chérie, enfin réveillée!  
Pree la regardait d'un œil sournois ce qui la fit frissonner.  
- Tu nous as bien surpris tout à l'heure, nous qui pensions t'avoir rendue inoffensive, c'était raté. Mais on sait maintenant que tu ne peux pas jouer ce petit jeu trop souvent et on va prendre nos précautions avec toi, lui dit Pree tout en enserrant son menton et ses joues dans sa main.  
- Depuis quand vous avez ce don d'ailleurs? demanda sèchement Milo.  
- Je l'ai depuis toujours, répondit Nami tout aussi sèchement.  
- Alors tu es la plus douée de ton clan il semblerait…  
- Vous faites erreur, je n'ai pas de clan.  
A cette phrase Pree se mit à rire de toute sa voix.  
- Elle n'est pas au courant la pauvre petite, dit-elle en posant son front sur la joue de Nami.  
- C'est normal vu l'histoire de son clan, ricana Koun.  
- Vous faites erreur je vous dis! Vous vous êtes trompé de personne! Cria Nami de colère et à la fois de surprise de l'attitude bizarre de la fille.  
- Non, je ne pense pas, dit calmement Milo. Il est plutôt rare de trouver une personne douée d'empathie qui ne fasse pas partie du clan Otawa.  
- Je ne m'appelle pas Otawa mais Kushiro. Nami Kushiro!  
- Tiens donc! Mais ça ne prouve rien, nous savons que le chef du clan Otawa a caché sa fille loin d'eux pour qu'elle ne subisse pas le même sort qu'eux.  
- C'est faux, j'ai une mère! Mon père est mort au combat mais j'ai une mère à Konoha!

Nami hurlait maintenant, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et elle rageait de voir qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'accepter.  
- Non ma chérie, lui dit Pree. Tu as les techniques de ton clan, on t'a enfin retrouvée. Et maintenant tu es à nous, lui dit Pree en la regardant droit dans les yeux, son visage tout près du sien.

Les yeux noirs de la jeune fille étaient perçants. Elle lui faisait peur mais toutes ces déclarations la chamboulaient également.  
- Bon il est temps de la mettre au courant Milo, après tout elle devra le savoir un jour ou l'autre, déclara Koun.  
- Moi, j'peux lui dire Milo? S'enthousiasma Pree.  
- Pas maintenant, ils peuvent nous rattraper. On verra ça cette nuit.  
Pree fit une moue boudeuse puis agrippa plus fermement Nami par ses hanches pour mieux la porter durant leur course.

Non loin de là, Gaara fonçait droit devant lui pour secourir sa bien aimée. Shikamaru le suivait avec peine.  
- Gaara ralentit le pas!  
- On les rattrape il faut continuer comme ça!  
- Mais de toute façon on ne pourra pas leur faire face à deux.  
- Même seul je les réduirai en poussière, dit Gaara en serrant ses poings.  
- Tu ne le pourrais pas sans mettre Nami en péril, on n'en connaît pas assez sur eux et sur la situation.

Gaara serra les dents de frustration. Il savait que Shikamaru avait raison. Ils s'étaient déjà tous fait surprendre lors de la première tentative pour récupérer Nami. La situation n'était pas assez claire. Et qui sait, ce qu'ils pourraient encore faire? Peut être que cette fois c'est Nami qui recevrait le coup.  
Gaara se contrôla un peu parce qu'il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de pouvoir vraiment la sauver. Il se promit de la sauver même s'il devait se sacrifier pour cela. Nami avait changé sa vie et il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

Sakura? Neji avait ouvert les yeux, il reprenait peu à peu conscience. Sakura sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers lui.  
- Neji comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-elle une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
- Pas mal, répondit difficilement le jeune Hyûga.  
- Je crois que tu as de la fièvre, Naruto est parti chercher de l'eau pour toi.  
Cette fois le jeune homme ne répondit pas et refermait les yeux.  
- Non Neji, fait un effort, ne te rendors pas, dit Sakura en prenant la main du ninja. Neji rouvrit et les yeux et la regarda un instant.  
- Merci… de t'être occupée… de moi.  
- C'est normal, c'est mon travail et j'allais pas rester là à ne rien faire. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur puisque tu as de la fièvre maintenant, dit-elle en baissant les yeux tristement.  
- Je… je suis sûr que tu as fais de ton mieux. J'ai… froid…  
En effet, malgré la température élevée de son corps, le jeune homme frémissait sous sa mince couverture.

Sakura prit les autres couvertures qui auraient du lui servir ainsi qu'à Naruto et recouvrit Neji avec. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha doucement. Elle posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le front du malade et put constater que celui-ci était brûlant.  
- Neji…je t'en pris tient le coup, Naruto ne va pas tarder.  
En effet, Naruto revint rapidement avec de l'eau bien fraîche. Sakura entreprit donc de mouiller quelques compresses et d'éponger le visage du jeune homme avec. Elle essuya sa transpiration due à la chaleur de son corps, puis de laisser les compresses bien fraîches sur son front. Elle passa les heures suivantes à changer régulièrement les compresses pour les rafraîchir dans l'eau.

"La nuit tombe, on va s'arrêter ici, ça me semble bien, dit Milo en rompant le silence.  
Pree posa Nami sans ménagement et lui fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle se traînait à terre.  
- Koun, fait nous du feu, je vais chercher quelques gibier, continua Milo. Pree je te confie notre paquet, ne la maltraite pas, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.  
- Bien sur que non chef! S'exclama Pree un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois ses deux compères partis, Pree se retourna vers Nami et la redressa contre un tronc.  
- Tu es vraiment jolie ma chère, lui dit-elle en écartant ses cheveux de son visage. Vraiment appétissante aussi… tu sais, c'est faux ce qu'a dit Milo, je ne maltraite pas les filles comme toi, au contraire, dit-elle en se rapprochant du visage de Nami. Je sais… être… très… douce.  
Pree avait passée une main dans les cheveux de Nami et lui maintenant la tête bien face à la sienne. Nami devait supporter le regard de cette femme aux mœurs plus qu'étrange et elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Elle se surprit à vouloir ardemment le retour de ses deux autres ravisseurs.  
Pree toisait littéralement Nami du regard. Son regard sadique et dérangé mangeait chaque recoin du corps de Nami.  
Pree était une femme séduisante il est vrai. Elle faisait tourner toutes les têtes. Il faut dire qu'elle aime avoir toute l'attention. Pour cela elle arbore une robe courte et très décolletée noire qui dessine à merveille ses formes généreuses. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs pleins de charme et ses longs cheveux rouges flamboyant contrastaient avec sa peau laiteuse. C'était une femme irrésistible si l'on oubliait que c'était une véritable maniaque à tendance psychopathe.  
Nami voulait se défaire de l'étreinte de la jeune femme mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ses liens lui faisaient déjà très mal.  
- Oh… ne me regarde pas si méchamment, ça me peine, dit Pree en faisant la moue. D'accord j'ai d'abord été un peu méchante mais je peux me rattraper…  
Elle appuya sa dernière phrase en lui léchant la joue d'un coup de langue bien appuyé.  
Nami cria de surprise et se débâtie comme elle put pour se libérer de cette étreinte qui la révulsait. Elle réussit à frapper Pree avec son front avant de tomber par terre et rouler un peu plus bas pour terminer sa course dans un arbre.  
- Sale garce, pour qui te prends-tu? Ragea Pree en rattrapant celle-ci.  
Elle se mit au dessus de la jeune fille toujours ligotée et agrippa sa tête pour la cogner par terre.  
Nami hurla de douleur puis sentit la terre tourner autour d'elle. Elle avait mal et voyait la silhouette de Pree floue au dessus d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de dormir, de rêver et ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait. Elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts et vit Pree qui tenait un kunaï à la main. La femme démoniaque se baissa et commença à lui lécher le cou, remonta sur son menton pour finir sur ses lèvres. Puis elle entailla la commissure de ses lèvres avec son kunaï et se redressa brusquement pour lécher le sang de Nami dessus.  
Nami sentit à peine la douleur de la coupure tant sa tête lui faisait mal.  
- Maintenant je vais jouer un peu avec toi ma chérie, je vais me venger de l'affront que tu m'as fais en te refusant à moi, lui dit elle la pointe de son kunaï entre les dents et une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux.


	6. Le clan Otawa

Bonjour les amis! Voici le chapitre 6 où quelques révélations vont être faites! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! 

Mee Yah > voui j'me suis bien amusée en faisant Pree, ça change des personnages traditionnels! Et non Neji ne mourra pas empoisonné;) Merci pour ta review!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le clan Otawa**

Nami voyait la silhouette floue de la belle mais dérangée Pree, assise sur elle et jouant avec un kunaï.  
Elle sentait que rien de bon ne pouvait lui arriver mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre.  
- Petite idiote, tu aurai mieux fait d'être docile, dit Pree en se penchant sur Nami.

Qu'allait-elle faire? Est-ce qu'elle veut lui trancher la gorge ou abuser d'elle?  
Nami n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse qu'un shuriken passa à grande vitesse entre elles. Pree se redressa d'un coup et regarda dans la direction où l'arme avait été lancée.  
- Ca suffit maintenant! ragea Milo. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ma parole! Il n'est pas question que tu nous rejoues le même cirque que lors de la dernière mission. Je te préviens, s'il te prend l'envie de faire quoique ce soit à la Otawa, le prochain shuriken arrivera dans ta jugulaire c'est clair?

Pree s'était relevée et bien vite écartée de Nami tout en hochant de la tête en guise de soumission à son chef.  
Nami était rassurée de la direction prise par les évènements. Milo se posta à côté de Nami, il la redressa délicatement pour l'appuyer contre un arbre. Il entreprit ensuite de soigner les blessures de la jeune fille.  
Nami se laissait faire, bien contente d'être sauvée de l'emprise de l'autre folle. Mais elle était toujours leur prisonnière. Elle était toujours attachée et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

Neji ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais il se sentait mieux. Il se redressa doucement et regarda autour de lui. Il vit Naruto non loin de là, couché comme un enfant trop agité. Puis il vit Sakura près de lui allongée à même le sol. Elle avait du le veiller de nombreuses heures avant de tomber d'épuisement. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir été une cause de soucis, il avait sous-estimé son adversaire.  
Il prit une de ses couvertures et la déposa sur Sakura. Puis il se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les muscles. Il se dirigea vers le feu et le raviva. Il vit ensuite 2 gamelles vides et 1 remplie qui devait lui être destinée, ça tombait bien il mourrait de faim. Il entreprit alors de réchauffer son contenu avant de le déguster.  
Sakura fut réveillée par des bruits de vaisselle qui s'entrechoque. Elle vit tout de suite que le lit de Neji était vide mais fut rassurée en voyant que c'était lui qui dînait près du feu. Elle s'approcha et s'assit près de lui.  
- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je suis contente, lui dit-elle en souriant.  
- Oui, je te remercie de m'avoir soigné.  
- J'avais surtout peur de ne pas réussir, de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
- C'est une peur naturelle chez les ninjas.  
- Alors tu caches bien ton jeu toi. On dirait que rien ne te touche.  
Neji reposa son assiette et regarda Sakura un instant.  
- C'est faux. Par exemple cette histoire d'enlèvement me touche et pas seulement pour la réussite de la mission. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend et la prochaine fois quelqu'un pourrait être… plus sérieusement touché.  
- Moi j'ai toujours peur, répondit Sakura tristement. Je suis plus forte maintenant mais j'ai toujours cette peur en moi. Peur que quelqu'un y laisse sa vie.  
- Je suis sûr que tout le monde reviendra sain et sauf. On est tous très fort tu sais, toi y compris. On s'est fait surprendre une première fois mais maintenant on sera plus prudent.  
Sakura sourit au jeune homme pour le remercier de son soutien. Il avait cette présence et cette assurance qui la rassurait grandement. Elle se sentait en confiance avec lui et cette impression lui apportait beaucoup de réconfort.  
Le regard du jeune Hyuuga était intense et elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. Ces derniers temps elle était mal à l'aise avec lui mais elle avait toujours envi d'être à ses côtés.  
Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ses sentiments mais une chose était sure: ils étaient proches de ce qu'elle avait jadis ressenti pour Sasuke.  
Après tout ce n'était pas si étonnant, Sasuke était lui aussi froid et distant. Neji par contre avait ce calme et cette paix intérieure qui se dégageait de lui. Il était plus rassurant que ne l'avait été Sasuke. Et puis Sasuke était partit depuis si longtemps… Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps mais après, elle s'était surprise elle-même à se ressaisir aussi vite.

" Heu Neji san?"  
- Oui?  
- Tu… tu te sens comment maintenant? Toujours un peu fiévreux ou autre chose?  
- Non je pense que tout va bien maintenant, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi.  
- Oh heu… c'est normal tu es mon patient! dit-elle en riant.  
Neji sourit timidement à sa remarque.  
- Dis-moi, Neji san… est-ce que tu… tiens beaucoup à quelqu'un? demanda Sakura les joues empourprées.  
- Que veux-tu dire Sakura chan?  
- Est-ce que tu as peur de perdre quelqu'un?  
Sakura le regardait intensément. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas bien le but de la question et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Sakura était proche de lui, ses grands yeux verts plantés dans les siens.  
- Heu oui bien sur, dit-il quelque peu déstabilisé. J'ai peur de perdre mes amis et ma famille.  
- Ah… heu oui bien sur.  
Sakura n'osait pas aller plus loin dans la conversation. Elle sentait Neji embarrassé par sa question et s'en voulait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se sente mal avec elle, au contraire…  
- Tu as froid? demanda Neji.  
- Ah heu oui… un peu.  
Sakura était frigorifiée mais elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte à cause de l'excitation de la situation.  
Neji se leva et alla chercher une couverture pour recouvrir les épaules de la jeune kunoïchi. Il lui frotta doucement le dos pour la réchauffer et Sakura sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et planta son regard ému dans les grands yeux blancs du ninja.  
- Neji… je voulais… je voulais te dire.  
- Ouahhhh c'est pas bientôt finit ces bavardages là! J'aimerai bien pouvoir dormir moi! On a une dure journée qui nous attend demain!  
Les deux ninjas se retournèrent pour voir un Naruto à moitié endormit en train de s'étirer dans son lit.  
- Naruto baka! Nan mais c'est quoi ces façons d'interrompre les gens? dit Sakura furieuse avant de frapper Naruto à la tête.  
- Mais j'veux juste dormir moi c'est humain quoi! se défendait le blondinet.

Neji se recoucha à sa place, laissant ses deux compagnons se battre un moment.

Milo nourrissait Nami comme une enfant. Il ne voulait pas la détacher alors il jouait les nourrices.  
Une fois le repas terminé Nami demanda:  
- Est-ce que je pourrai maintenant, comprendre le but de cet enlèvement?  
Tous la regardèrent avec étonnement. Mais ils se rappelèrent ensuite qu'elle ne savait rien de son propre passé.  
- Très bien ma chère Nami. Il est déjà incroyable que le secret fût aussi bien gardé à tel point que tu ne te doutes de rien! Tout d'abord qui est cette mère dont tu nous as parlé tout à l'heure?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise? C'est ma mère un point c'est tout. J'ai toujours vécue avec elle à Konoha.  
- Est-ce que tu lui ressembles?  
La question perturba la jeune fille.  
- Physiquement, est-ce que tu lui ressembles?  
- Pas vraiment je ressemble plus à mon père paraît-il. Mais ça ne prouve rien concernant vos allusions de tout à l'heure.  
- J'en conviens. Ta mère était-elle une ninja?  
- Non mais mon père en était un.  
- Que sais-tu de lui?  
- Pas grand-chose, ma mère n'aimait pas en parler. C'était un bon ninja qui est mort lors d'une mission. Mais vos questions m'agacent alors dites moi pour qui vous me prenez.  
- On te prend pour celle que tu es, une descendante du clan Otawa! dit Pree.  
- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de clan? reprit Nami qui perdait son calme.  
- C'est un ancien clan qui a été décimé il y a quelques années, lui répondit Koun.  
- Pour tout te dire, c'était un célèbre clan dont le pouvoir était l'empathie. Ils pouvaient comme toi envoyer des émotions grâce à leurs techniques et recevoir également les sentiments des autres. Ce clan n'appartenait à aucun pays car il voyageait beaucoup. Le problème est que de ce fait, ils sont devenus célèbres et certains dirigeants ont entrevu de grandes possibilités grâce à eux.  
Tout d'abord les membres du clan ont beaucoup été utilisés lors des combats. Ils affaiblissaient les adversaires en leur faisant ressentir la douleur et la peur. Ils encourageaient aussi les soldats alliés en leur envoyant du courage et un sentiment d'immortalité.  
Petit à petit le clan Otawa devint asservit. Ils étaient obligés de participer aux guerres même s'ils ne voulaient pas. Et en cas de refus, les oppresseurs n'hésitaient pas à tuer femmes et enfants.  
Le clan s'épuisa de lui-même jusqu'à l'extinction. Mais avant ça, ils réussirent à sauver quelques enfants. Une nuit, des hommes et des femmes purent s'échapper avec les enfants pour tout bagage. Les oppresseurs ne se rendirent compte du stratagème qu'au petit matin et ne purent jamais rattraper les enfants. Et le clan mourut à petit feu dans la rébellion qui ne les mena qu'au massacre.

Nami écoutait le récit de Milo sans dire un mot.  
- Tu es l'un d'entre eux Nami. Tu es un de ces enfants. Alors bien entendu, celle qui t'a élevée à gardé ce secret avec elle pour te protéger. Elle t'a donné un autre nom et t'as caché cette bien triste histoire. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que tu es une Otawa.  
- C'est dur à digérer ma chérie? demanda Pree un sourire sadique sur son visage.  
- Alors vous m'avez enlevé pour que j'aille faire la guerre? C'est ridicule!  
- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, répondit Koun.  
Nami écarquilla des yeux de surprise.  
- Vous avez cette deuxième spécificité qui paraît inutile au premier abord: le fait de ressentir les émotions d'autres personnes. Ce pouvoir s'intensifie selon la force de cette autre personne. Tu as déjà du le remarquer non?

En effet, Nami se souvint de sa rencontre avec Gaara. Son pouvoir avait même évolué puisqu'elle a vu des images du passé de Gaara. Son pouvoir s'était déclanché tout seul. Et puis aussi la fois où Naruto laissa Kyuubi prendre le dessus. Elle avait été très angoissée, terrorisée même. Elle avait supposé que c'était normal mais elle comprenait maintenant que non. Que ce jour là, elle voyait directement Kyuubi, elle voyait la rage du démon renard.  
- Ah, je sens une petite lumière s'éclairer dans ta tête! s'exclama Pree - Tu vois de quoi je parle, reprit Milo. Et quels sont les êtres les plus puissants sur cette terre? Oui, ce sont les démons. Vous avez une connexion particulière avec eux et c'est de ça dont on a besoin.  
- Pour être plus précise, on veut retrouver le démon à 2 queues qui se trouve au pays du fer. Il a été scellé quelque part il y a très longtemps et cet endroit a été oublié depuis. Il nous est impossible de retrouver ce démon sans ton aide ma chère Nami, avait ajouté Pree.  
- Vous voulez contrôler ce démon? Mais c'est très dangereux!  
- Ah ah ah ah! Ma pauvre chérie qu'est-ce que tu crois? Nous ne sommes pas des enfants de cœur! dit Pree en ricanant.  
- Nos intentions ne te regardent pas. Tu vas nous guider jusqu'au démon un point c'est tout!

Nami se sentait vraiment piégée. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur le clan Otawa et elle ne trouvait aucune raison pour que ça ne colle pas avec elle. Au contraire, ça collait parfaitement et elle croyait de plus en plus à cette histoire. Sa mère avait toujours été très discrète sur leurs racines. Et si tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté n'était que mensonge?  
Elle ne voulait pas finir comme ces ancêtres en simple esclave! C'était un futur sombre qui s'ouvrait à elle et elle réprima les larmes qui voulaient déferler sur ses joues.  
Elle voyait son futur avec Gaara mais est-ce qu'il existait encore?

«Viens me sauver mon amour» pensa-t-elle en son fort intérieur avant de s'endormir.

Gaara et Shikamaru s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit.  
- Debout, il faut reprendre la route, cria le jeune rouquin au garçon encore endormit.  
- Hey mince, t'es chiant comme mec! Il est encore très tôt et on ne peut rien faire sans les autres!  
- Pas question de perdre leurs traces j'te l'ai déjà dit.  
Gaara avait l'air plus déterminé encore que la veille. Il avait peur pour Nami. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de la perdre sans avoir pu l'aider.  
Shikamaru se leva en continuant de pester et quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux partirent à nouveau dans leur quête effrénée.

« Sakura chan! Sakura chan! Debout ! »  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux et vit la tête blonde de Naruto juste au dessus de la sienne, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Nan mais ça va pas de me hurler dans les oreilles dès l'matin! cria la jeune fille qui avait agrippé le cou de Naruto pour essayer de l'étrangler.  
- Arggg Sakura… tu… m'étrangles…, réussit à dire Naruto en suffoquant.

Sakura relâcha son étreinte avant de frapper le blondinet à la tête en lui ordonnant de ne jamais recommencer. Naruto reprenait son souffle avec difficulté tandis que Sakura faisait ses affaires. Neji les attendait calmement, son paquetage déjà préparé. Sakura s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder et vit qu'il l'observait aussi. Elle rougit et baissa son regard pour continuer de se préparer.  
Ils se remirent en route tous les trois peu de temps après. Ils suivirent les traces laissées par Gaara et Shikamaru et entreprirent de les rattraper.

« Debout chérie!» dit Pree en poussant Nami du pied.  
- Allez viens avec moi ma belle on va faire la route ensemble, ajouta-t-elle en serrant Nami contre elle, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres.  
Nami frissonna à l'idée d'être manipulée comme un vulgaire objet par cette folle dingue.  
- Non, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de Nami, intervint Milo. Je n'ai pas envi que tu fasses de bêtises.  
- Très bien, j'te la laisse, répondit Pree en jetant Nami vers son chef.  
- Ahh j'en ai marre d'être secouée comme un paquet! Ragea Nami épuisée.  
- On ne prendra aucun risque avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit arrivé à destination.

Nami se résigna à son triste sort, d'autant plus qu'il était moins désagréable d'être transporté par Milo que Pree.

Gaara et Shikamaru couraient depuis le petit matin. Ils gagnaient du terrain puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux et sans otage à transporter.  
Vers le milieu de la matinée ils rattrapèrent les ennemis. Shikamaru fit signe à Gaara de ne pas faire de bruit pour les suivre à distance.

Chef?  
- Oui je sais Koun… vas t'occuper de nos amis et ne perds pas ton temps.  
Sans un mot Koun s'arrêta et regarda ses compagnons continuer sans lui. Nami essayait de regarder en arrière pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais elle savait que s'étaient ses compagnons qui venaient pour la sauver. Milo lui immobilisa la tête et la regarda méchamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était inutile de crier.

Koun se retourna et tomba face à face avec Gaara et Shikamaru.  
- Tiens! Vous n'êtes que deux? Ce sera encore plus facile qu'hier alors!  
Koun passait pour un géant comparé aux deux jeunes chinobis qui lui faisaient face. Il leur barrait la route, les mains sur ses hanches et un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres.


	7. Un comabt difficile

**Résumé:** Nami a découvert que son passé tel qu'elle le connaissait n'était que mensonges. Elle est une descendante du clan Otawa qui fut réduit en esclavage pour finir complètement décimé plusieurs années auparavant.  
Elle découvrit également le but de son enlèvement: retrouver le démon à 2 queues qui a été scellé quelque part au pays du fer grâce à son pouvoir d'empathie.  
Gaara et Shikamaru étaient sur le point de rattraper Nami quand Koun, le géant, leur barra le passage pour laisser ses compagnons prendre de l'avance.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Un combat difficile**

Shikamaru et Gaara restaient à l'écart de Koun tandis que celui-ci se réjouissait de son effet sur les 2 shinobis.  
- Et merde, c'est le gros lourdaud qui sera notre adversaire, ragea Shikamaru en réfléchissant à un stratagème pour le vaincre. Il ne sera pas facile à battre, il peut durcir son corps ou une partie seulement, comme le fer.  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le blesser? Demanda Gaara - Pas les armes blanches assurément. Et je ne suis pas le meilleur adversaire contre un ennemi comme lui puisque je ne peux que l'immobiliser. Ma technique d'étranglement n'aurait aucun effet sur lui.  
- Pareil pour le cercueil du désert.

Shikamaru s'accroupit pour prendre sa position caractéristique d'une grande réflexion face à un problème un peu… compliqué.  
- Alors les enfants? Vous voulez une invitation? les nargua Koun. Bon assez perdu de temps je vais en faire qu'une bouchée!

C'est alors que Koun s'élança vers eux avec une agilité insoupçonnée. Shikamaru se releva rapidement, surpris par l'attaque de leur adversaire.  
Gaara répondit en lançant son sable en forme de lance et durcit au maximum contre le géant. Koun fut frappé en plein cœur et s'arrêta net. Il baissa les yeux un instant puis jeta un regard sadique aux ninjas de Konoha tout en ricanant entre ses lèvres.  
- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas m'avoir avec ce genre d'attaques minables quand même?

Evidemment les 2 shinobis savaient que cette attaque n'aurait aucun effet mais que faire?  
Koun s'élança de nouveau vers ses adversaires, avec un cri de guerre pour encouragements. Shikamaru déploya son ombre grâce à son kage mane no jutsu pour immobiliser Koun.  
- Vas y Gaara, essayes tout ce que tu peux!  
Le rouquin opina de la tête et envoya une énorme vague de sable, provenant de sa gourde accrochée à son dos, en direction du géant immobilisé.  
Le sable s'écroula avec violence en plein sur sa cible dans un tapage de tous les diables.  
Shikamaru faillit rompre son jutsu tellement les vibrations sur le sol étaient fortes.

Les 2 compagnons essayaient de voir à travers le nuage de poussière soulevé par le sable. Ils étaient anxieux de savoir si l'attaque avait réussie ou non.  
Tandis que la visibilité se faisait plus précise, ils entendirent un grand rire qui ne faisait plus aucun doute sur l'état de leur adversaire.  
Gaara ne perdit pas de temps et envoya plusieurs rafales de sable qui restèrent elles aussi sans effet. Alors il enveloppa Koun de son sable et testa quand même sa technique pour le broyer jusqu'à la moelle.  
Aucun résultat, Koun, le corps entièrement couleur de fer, restait froid aux attaques qu'il recevait. Pire encore, Shikamaru sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus l'immobiliser très longtemps. La force surhumaine du géant lui faisait dépenser bien plus de chakra qu'à l'accoutumée.  
- Vas falloir que tu te dépêches de trouver un truc parce que je vais pas tenir encore longtemps, dit Shikamaru visiblement épuisé.

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que le géant essayait de se relever. Il contractait tous ses muscles et s'étirait du mieux qu'il put. Shikamaru grimaçait sous le coup de cet effort supplémentaire à donner. C'était peine perdue, Koun s'était détaché de l'emprise du kagemane en un rugissement presque animal.  
- Désolé… j'en peux plus moi, déclara un Shikamaru épuisé par l'effort.

Gaara était déstabilisé, il avait beau avoir de nombreux jutsus, ils se révélaient tous inutiles contre un adversaire comme Koun. Mais il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le laisser attaquer alors il prit la relève de Shikamaru en immobilisant le géant par les pieds grâce à son sable.  
Il savait que ça ne marcherait pas très longtemps et il essayait d'entrevoir une solution.

«Kage bunshin no jutsu»  
Gaara vit soudain une douzaine Naruto déchaînés qui s'élançaient vers la montagne de fer immobilisée. Ils frappaient Koun à différents endroits mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecter l'adversaire. Pire encore, Koun pouvait toujours donner des coups avec ses bras ou éviter ceux des Naruto.  
- On vous a enfin retrouvé, dit une Sakura en haleine. Qu'en est-il de la situation?  
- On allait les rattraper mais ils nous ont repéré alors celui là est resté en arrière pour nous recevoir, répondit Shikamaru. Il est costaud et son jutsu est terrible. Aucune de nos attaques ne l'ont ébranlé alors on se contente surtout de ne pas le laisser riposter.  
- Aïe ça sent mauvais pour nous ça, renchérit Sakura tandis que tous les clones de Naruto se sont fait pulvériser et que le vrai a volé jusqu'à un arbre.  
- A mon tour d'essayer, dit calmement Neji.  
- Tu es à peine guéri, c'est une folie! Cria Sakura pour raisonner le jeune homme en vain.  
- Laisse-le essayer, il sait ce qu'il fait, répliqua Shikamaru.

Neji voulu mettre le paquet et s'élança à son tour pour commencer à donner des coups rapides et très violent tel qu'ils l'avaient déjà tous vu faire dans son combat contre Hinata lors de l'examen chuunin où ils se sont rencontrés.  
- Bonne idée, le jyuken est fait pour causer des dégâts internes alors qu'on s'est contenté pour le moment d'essayer de frapper sa carcasse de fer! S'exclama Shikamaru.

Neji faisait preuve d'agilité et de souplesse pour également éviter les coups puissants du géant de fer. Malheureusement les coups de Neji sont diminués à cause de la structure extérieure de Koun. Celui-ci grimaçait un peu maintenant, mais mettait plus d'ardeur à contrer les attaques.  
Naruto décida d'attaquer à nouveau mais avec son rasengan. Après tout cette attaque permet aussi de causer des dégâts internes. Il créa un clone pour exécuter son jutsu, puis celui-ci le propulsa de toutes ses forces vers Koun pour un effet plus… dévastateur!  
Mais Koun vit Naruto arriver et il se pencha pour éviter le coup tout en plaçant un coup de coude en plein dans la poitrine du blondinet. Naruto vola très haut et retomba lourdement sur le sol, assommé.  
Sakura accouru vers son coéquipier et s'assura que celui-ci allait bien.  
Quant à Neji il avait de plus en plus de mal à mettre KO son adversaire.

- Bon finit de jouer, on passe aux choses sérieuses, dit Gaara en faisant sursauter Shikamaru.

Gaara fronça les sourcils en un effort de concentration intense tout en joignant les bouts de ses doigts entre eux pour que ses mains forment une pyramide. Shikamaru le regarda médusé, sans comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne voyait pas son sable bouger alors qu'il croyait que le jeune rouquin n'avait que des jutsus utilisant son sable.

Neji s'éloigna un peu de Koun pour reprendre sa respiration. Il s'était quand même reçu quelques coups aux bras qu'il avait parés.  
Koun était toujours en position de force et souriait en voyant le jeune Hyuuga perdre confiance.  
Mais son sourire s'effaça soudain sans explications. Il porta les mains à son cou et se tordit de douleur en grimaçant horriblement.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Sakura.  
- Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu lui fait? demanda à son tour Shikamaru.  
- Puisqu'on ne peut lui causer des dégâts extérieurs alors j'ai introduit des particules de sable par son nez et sa bouche pour obstruer ses voies respiratoires, décrit calmement le rouquin sans quitter le géant des yeux tandis que celui-ci se débattait contre le vide en .  
- Mais c'est horrible! Arrête ça tout de suite! S'exclama Sakura - Ils ont enlevé Nami je te rappelle et ils sont prêt à nous tuer sans hésitation et tu nous fait une crise de morale?

La déclaration de Gaara coupa net Sakura dans sa détermination. Etait-elle trop gentille? Mais le spectacle de Koun se contorsionnant comme un fou, les yeux exorbités et la langue pendante la répugnait au plus haut point.  
C'est alors que Neji porta un coup en plein cœur du géant abrégeant les souffrances de celui-ci. Devant un tel spectacle personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était redevenu un humain fait de chair.

Ils restèrent tous un moment à regarder de loin le corps gisant de leur ennemi. Sakura ne pouvait retirer de sa tête les images de cet homme suffoquant. La nausée la gagna et elle eut à peine le temps de se cacher pour vomir. Naruto alla aider la jeune fille et la réconforta du mieux qu'il put.  
Tous savait que ce qu'avait dit Gaara étaient vrai mais ils déploraient quand même d'avoir été obligé d'utiliser ce genre de moyens.  
Ils repartirent silencieusement en direction de Nami pour la récupérer une nouvelle fois.


End file.
